This is my heart, bleeding before you (this is me down on my knees)
by RosieG
Summary: Felicity isn't really as surprised by the fact that Oliver Queen is the vigilante as she is by the fact that he's, well, a vampire.


Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project Fic Challenge. The prompt was "Kiss on the neck".

* * *

It's dark in the Queen Consolidated parking lot as Felicity makes her way to her car, only a few lights left on this late at night. Most employees have been home for several hours by now, and her little red mini-cooper is the only car still on the level.

The sudden creak of leather, followed by a grunt draws her up short.

She's alone. In a dark parking lot. And someone is down here with her.

She reaches carefully into her purse, finding her ever-present pepper spray and gripping it tightly in her right hand.

"Who's there?" she calls out, voice wavering only slightly as her eyes scan the space around her.

A moment of silence, followed by another groan.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity."

And then the Starling City vigilante pulls himself out from behind a column, leaning heavily against the concrete.

"Oh my God. What-?" Felicity shakes her head. "How do you know my name?"

There's a beat of silence, and then the man takes a breath and reaches up pulling off his hood.

"Because you know my name."

Oliver Queen. The vigilante is Oliver Queen.

Of _course_ the vigilante is Oliver Queen.

"Oliver… Wow, everything about you just became so unbelievably clear."

He grimaces and it's then she notices how pale he is and the dark red stain on the front of his jacket.

"You're bleeding."

"I don't need to be told that," he says, rolling his eyes. Well, apparently bleeding out doesn't diminish Oliver Queen's sense of sarcasm.

He's breathing heavily, and Felicity's worried he's going to pass out. "Please, Felicity, I need you to take me to my father's factory in the Glades."

Felicity frowns. "What? Are you crazy? No, I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No!" Oliver's voice is adamant and he slumps a little more against the pillar, gripping his shoulder. "Not the hospital. The factory… I… I need blood."

Now Felicity is the one who rolls her eyes. "You think? That's why I'm taking you to the hospital." She steps forward to help him to her car but his sudden intake of breath stops her.

"No, don't – don't come any closer!"

"Oliver, you're not making any sense. You need a blood transfusion." She frowns. He's clearly agitated, which, of course he is, he looks like he's _dying_, _anyone_ would be agitated, but it's more than that… "Okay, fine, we'll go to your father's factory if you think that will help, but you need help getting in the car first!"

Oliver shakes his head and then steadies himself again, as though the motion made him dizzy.

"I don't need a transfusion," he says, voice low.

Felicity frowns. Now she's definitely confused.

"But-" Oliver cuts her off.

"I need blood. Just – _blood_."

And like that, it clicks. Because Felicity may be blonde, but she's not that blonde, and every time she's met Oliver has been at night – he's always caught her after hours. And the vigilante is never seen during the day anywhere, and come to think of it, she hasn't seen any paparazzi photos of Oliver getting lunch or going for a jog in the sunlight and none of this makes any sense anyway, what's a little bit more insanity in the face of everything else and –

"Oh my God, you're a vampire."

Oliver doesn't respond, just watches her warily, and she knows he's wondering whether she's going to freak out, or just leave him there, but…

"Okay, the factory it is, come on."

He sighs in relief, and pushes off of the column, but he's barely taken a step before he's falling to his knees, too weak to make it to the car.

Felicity rushes forward, wary now that she realizes _why_ Oliver doesn't want her coming closer. But…

"You're not going to make it," she says. She doesn't know what to do with her hands and they flutter uselessly to her sides, clenching into small fists.

Oliver is breathing heavily, still gripping his shoulder.

And she must be crazy, because only a crazy person would come up with this, but Oliver's going to die, she knows he is, if she doesn't _do_ something.

"Can it be any type of blood?" she asks, voice small.

Oliver understands immediately why she's asking.

"Felicity, _no_, you can't-"

"My life, my choice. Answer the question Oliver."

He hangs his head in defeat, but nods, and Felicity finally let's herself come forward, dropping carefully to her knees in front of him.

His head whips up and he takes a deep breath, and she can see his pupils dilate.

"Okay," she says, nodding. "Okay."

Oliver still looks torn, but he also looks… _hungry_, and Felicity finds herself shivering – and it's not entirely from fear.

"You – you'll stop, right? This won't kill me or anything… right?"

Oliver swallows, meeting her scared gaze. He shakes his head. "I'll stop. When I have enough to get back to the factory, I'll stop." Why does it sounds like he's trying to convince himself as much as he's trying to convince her?

He lifts his hands, cupping her face and tilting her head, and then his right hand is sliding down her neck, thumb rubbing over her pulse point, and her breathing is ragged, but so is his, and then he leans forward.

She expects to feel pain right away, but instead he just breathes her in for a moment, his lips just touching her, before placing the lightest kiss against her skin, and her breath hitches, and _how_ is this one of the most erotic experiences she's ever had?

"Thank you," he whispers, and then bites.

Felicity gasps as pain washes through her, arching her back and crying out. Oliver's grip tightens, and she can feel the pressure of him sucking on her neck, an intense contrast to the pain and she scrabbles for purchase against his chest as Oliver groans, pulling her flush against him.

She begins to feel a little bit dizzy, spots dancing in her eyes as her toes and fingers begin to grow cold and then numb, and she wants to tell him to stop, but her tongue grows heavy in her mouth, and her breathing becomes more and more shallow, and then the pain begins to dissipate until she can't feel anything at all, she's just floating.

From somewhere in the distance, she can hear Oliver yelling her name. It echoes around her head, and she wonders, vaguely, how he ended up so far away.

Then she passes out.

* * *

She awakes to steady beeping. Her body feels sluggish and slow, but after concentrating, she finds she can move. She glances to her right to find she's been hooked up to a monitor, and lifting her right arm reveals an IV giving her a blood transfusion.

Right. Vampire. Oliver _would_ have blood readily available. She wonders how he'd known her type… Do they taste different, or…?

"Hey, you had us worried there for a minute." A man appears in her line of sight, cutting off her mental rambling.

Felicity frowns. "You're – Mr. Diggle, right? Oliver's bodyguard." Her voice is rough and thick and she swallows convulsively.

"Just Digg is fine, Felicity." He offers her some water, lifting her head a little so she can drink it through a straw. After finishing the drink, he lifts her the rest of the way slowly. She's still a little dizzy, but manages not to fall over. She finally spots Oliver, sitting in a computer chair, wrapped in a blanket, looking morose and very guilty.

"Guess we made it and neither of us died," she says. "Cool."

Oliver cracks a smile, shaking his head. Diggle looks amused. But then Oliver grows somber again.

"I could have killed you."

Felicity shakes her. "You didn't. And you definitely would have died if you hadn't used me. Like I said before, Oliver - my life, my choice."

Diggle snorts. "Looks like you're gonna fit right in. Of course, I told Oliver, he ever tries something like that again, I'll stake him myself."

Oliver shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "If I ever try something like that again," he says softly, "I'll let you."

The three of them are silent, air heavy in the – basement? Felicity wonders as she looks around. It's definitely part of the factory and has a very "vigilante lair" feels to it. She cringes as she looks at the computer set up. That has to go, and she's already planning how to improve the system when she has a thought.

"Oh! What happened to my car?"

"It's in the lot upstairs. I drove you here after you passed out."

And it must be all the tension of the evening, but the image of the Starling City vigilante driving her tiny red car in full Hood gear makes her burst out laughing. The sound echoes around them, and both Diggle and Oliver end up joining in.

She can feel the start of something great right then, and maybe she won't stick around forever. Maybe they won't even want her, but she can already see that she might be able to do some good here. Starting with their computer setup, and possibly ending with finding Walter.

When Oliver asks her to stay, she agrees.

Both she and Oliver pass their injuries off as hickeys gone wrong the next day. Maybe Oliver isn't the only one who needs to work on his excuses.


End file.
